It is known electronic loupes or magnifiers that comprise a camera, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) used as the local screen. The liquid crystal display is small and placed instead of optical lenses. These electronic loupes are used in the same way that a traditional optical loupe.
Nevertheless, such electronic loupes have disadvantages: they are weightier than traditional optical loupes and they have great power consumption due to the embedded LCD screen that reduces the duration of use. Moreover, these electronic magnifiers offer basic treatment methods on images to improve contrast, but not advanced processing functions or image recognition, or transmission to another device.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple and efficient optical system for imaging an object allowing direct and digital viewing.